


Stucky tumblr oneshot collection (+podfics)

by moonlight_petal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, mostly fluffy, one is a little sad though, oneshots, tumblr collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of my tumblr oneshots with added podfic versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And then he was there

**Author's Note:**

> There are no covers for 'And then he was there' and 'I get a kick out of you' available yet but if you feel inspired to create something I'd be so eternally grateful. Feel free to contact me here or on tumblr at: http://moonlight-petal.tumblr.com/

# And then he was there

Download the mp3-podfic version [ here](http://download1846.mediafire.com/ijkcwp8io3mg/x2xcp4kkikbbx27/%5BCA-TWS%5D+And+then+he+was+there.mp3)

It’s been over a year since S.H.I.E.L.D fell. Over a year since he saw Bucky last. He still couldn’t believe that his best friend was out there, what were the chances of that happening? But he wasn’t his Bucky anymore, was he. Hydra had turned him into an emotionless killer, something so unlike Bucky that it hurt just to think about it. And yet. And yet Steve believed with all his heart that he had seen a flicker of remembrance, a tiny shred of the old Bucky. The one he grew up with, spend so many hours with, exchanged so many letters with when he had gone into war and Steve still had been at home, the man he had always cared about more than his own life.

With a sigh he turned his eyes away from the New York skyline. Since everything happened, he had spend many hours at the unofficial new headquarter at Stark Tower. Tony had been welcoming to all of them, had even given most of them a job to keep them busy while they waited on news and a new fight.

“What’s with the deep sigh, Cap? I’d have thought a beautiful day like this you’d be happily drawing somewhere.” Sam chuckled from the door.

It said a lot that Steve hadn’t heard him entering, hadn’t even sensed his presence until the other man spoke.

“Yeah at some point that probably would have been the course of action on a day like this but I’m afraid my inspiration left me alone some time ago.” Which basically was a lie, it wasn’t gone altogether but ever since his last fight with him all he could bring to paper was Bucky. The way he remembered him but also many, darker sketches of his recent appearance. Too well could Steve remember the blank, hateful expression in his beautiful eyes.

“That’s a shame, man but it’ll clear up, I’m sure. So what is with the sigh then?” the other man who had quickly become one of Steve’s closer friends, stepped closer, patting Steve on the shoulder while looking outside as well.

“Nothing, I was just remembering… so much has happened and I still wonder if I should have realized it sooner, if I could have changed the outcome then.” The blonde man admitted silently.

Sam watched Steve from the corner of his eye without turning his head, he understood without Steve saying it outright. His friend wasn’t talking about S.H.I.E.L.D as a whole.

“Steve, I hate to break it to you, but you couldn’t have and deep down in your heart you know it. You couldn’t have known it was him until it was too late already. I don’t even want to imagine what kind of torture this guy went through but I sure as hell understand that he gave in at some point. Because the way I heard it, he was a tough guy who surely hasn’t gone down without a fight but we all have our breaking points.”

Steve looked at Sam in the reflection of the window. “That’s true but the thing is I don’t think he did, not entirely anyway. Sam, I saw it, he wanted to remember, there still was something there.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that and carefully made sure not to let the sympathy show on his face too much because Cap was normally a very matter-of-fact kind of guy, down to earth and no nonsense attitude but in this case he seemed a bit delusional. 

He was saved from commenting on it however by the sudden appearance of Tony Stark personally.  
“Steve!” he caught the attention of the super soldier easily. “There is something I believe you should see.”

Tony had an uncharacteristically warm smile on his lips, whatever had brought him down here himself obviously was important enough news. Without further orders needed the omnipresent Jarvis turned on the big screen on the wall showing them live footage from the Stark Tower lobby.

Steve frowned, wondering what he was supposed to see but then he saw it. Standing off to the side, looking all kinds of lost in a baggy jeans, a plaid shirt and a baseball cap in a room full of immaculately dressed business people. It couldn’t be. It was close to impossible but there on the screen he was, with a haunted and unsure expression on his face was Bucky.

“I can’t believe it…” mumbled Sam next to him but Steve didn’t respond to that or anything else, he dashed out of the room hitting the button of the next elevator repeatedly. Every second felt like hours now but when the doors finally opened to the lobby, he went straight to the unmoving person.

Bucky just looked up when Steve approached him and his eyes widened. Only a couple of steps from each other they stopped and just looked, finally with the same recognition in both sets of eyes.  
“Stevie…” Bucky whispered brokenly and was immediately engulfed in a tight bear hug. Both their hands gripping the clothes of the other as if they never wanted to let go again.

“Bucky…” Steve said, barely audible if he hadn’t said it directly next to Bucky’s ear before nuzzling it affectionately and pressing a soft kiss to it. “I knew you’d come back for me.” He added then.  
Silent tear tracks had formed under Bucky’s eyes but a soft chuckle came from him at that. “Always do.”  



	2. I get a kick out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky remember one of the best days of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a headcanon I was discussion with a friend on tumblr. The title comes from a Glenn Miller song.

# I get a kick out of you

Download the mp3-podfic version [ here](http://download2031.mediafire.com/x6670vb904mg/gz5lgn9din1ozxo/%5BCA-TWS%5D+I+get+a+kick+out+of+you.mp3)

Steve found him in the living room, standing right in front of his small vinyl collection. When he had started hunting for some stuff from his old days, Steve had expected Tony to make fun of him but as it had turned out Howard’s son actually didn’t only have an appreciation for loud rock music. He had been incredibly helpful and had actually spent days accompanying Steve when he went to second hand music stores flipping through the covers for hours.

The collection was still on the smaller scale but ever growing with all the Avengers getting the hang of what he liked and bringing him new things on random intervals. Aside from Tony, Clint had been a surprise as well. Out on missions all over the US and out of the country entirely he had taken to hunt down every last shop in his downtime, always bringing Steve new music when he returned. It made Steve smile. 

His new family surely was awesome but he had other things on his mind. He had found Bucky not too long ago after an excruciating search and an even longer cat and mouse game between them. But that had been the Winter Soldier, Steve had to remind himself, Bucky hadn’t fully remembered himself yet then but when he did he quickly had dropped everything and went looking for Steve.

Since then Steve had moved him in his guest room at his new apartment which mostly remained unused when all was said and done, both of them rather sharing Steve’s sinfully huge King sized bed. Gently Steve slung his arms around Bucky’s middle looking over his shoulder at the cover in the other’s hands and smiled.

“I remember this.” Bucky said softly, his voice perpetually rough and a little scratchy from decades of abuse. “I remember that day… best birthday I ever had.” He added after a moment.  
“It certainly was a good day!” Steve replied, hugging Bucky a little tighter. It was rare for the other man to talk about the past, much less remember it fondly. Steve’s heart beat a little faster for it.

~*~

“Oh man, look at this, Stevie.” Bucky slung his arm tightly around the shoulders of the much smaller man, dragging him along, closer to the advertising pillar at the street corner. Displayed was a gorgeously done sketch of a big band on a podium and Steve marvelled at it and the beautifully swung letters proclaiming ‘The Glenn Miller Orchestra coming to Brooklyn’.

“Wouldn’t it be awesome to listen to them live? I love their music and the dames never can say no to a dance.” Bucky grinned, squeezing Steve’s narrow shoulders.  
“It would be amazing, Buck but I’m pretty sure that tickets for this are way out of our league.”

The dark haired smiled wistfully and ruffled Steve’s hair, dragging him along again with a last glance at the poster. “Ah well, you might just be right, punk. Come on, let’s have a milkshake, my treat.”

\--

Bucky’s birthday conveniently fell on the weekend before the concert was scheduled and because the tickets really were quite expensive he never even suspected anything. And that alone was a feat for Steve Rogers because keeping a secret from Bucky was almost impossible.

It had been in no way a fun two months since they first had seen the poster and Bucky’s birthday but Steve felt accomplished if hungry as hell since he had been living on literally bread and water for quite a while to save the money he needed. And it weren’t the best tickets by far but Steve knew Bucky would appreciate them anyway. 

He had worked overtime whenever he had been able to get away with it and had managed to sell a handful of his drawings to a friendly older man he had met at work. That with the money he had saved on his living expenses just barely met the price but Steve had worked for the ticket company once before and the owner had remembered him, giving him the tickets for cheaper in exchange for a new advertisement poster.

The evening before Steve had already been giddy with excitement and it had driven Bucky insane because he had not the faintest idea what his friend had planned.  
So at breakfast the next morning the smaller one had taken pity on Bucky.  
“Happy Birthday!” Steve smiled at him, gesturing at the already sparely prepared place opposite of him. On Bucky’s bowl of cereal rested an off-white envelope.

“Thank you punk.” he said, ruffling Steve’s hair before sitting down. “What’s this?” he wondered out loud as he slowly and carefully opened it. 

Steve intently observed Bucky’s reaction, determined to memorise it and draw it afterwards. The eyes of the bigger man went comically wide as his mind registered what he was holding in his hands. “Steve! Oh my god, Stevie! Are you insane?” Bucky whispered not turning his eyes away from the tickets.

“Nope, pretty sure I’m not. I mean at least one of us should keep his sanity on track, don’t you think?” he joked.

“You absolute idiot!” the dark-haired man said, letting the tickets fall back on the table as he quickly moved around it and pulled Steve out of his chair into a tight hug unceremoniously, almost crushing his ribs in the process. “Thank you, punk!”

Steve returned the hug just as tightly after his initial surprise. He laughed happily. “You’re welcome, Buck!” he answered, slightly muffled in the end when Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s in a surprise attack. It wasn’t their first kiss and wouldn’t be their last, Steve hoped, usually it involved a lot more alcohol before there was any kissing involved and more importantly no talking about it afterwards.

With wide eyes Bucky pulled back, only a few inches and blinked. “Shit… I’m so so-“  
“Don’t!” Steve interjected and brushed his lips against his friend’s.

In retrospect they probably should have talked about *that* afterwards but when that second kiss broke they just smiled at each other and sat back down to eat breakfast.  
“This is going to be a night to remember, honestly, thank you, Stevie. But don’t think for a moment that I forgot about how pissed I am at you for this because I know that you haven’t been eating properly and were working too much because of this. I haven’t been looking alright for a while now. Don’t you ever pull a stunt like this again or I’ll personally kick your ass.”  
\--

Steve hadn’t had anything to answer to that in his own defence so he had just kept his mouth shut and grinned at Bucky. The week flew by in anticipation and the evening of the actual concert was mind-blowing and perfect. Both of them had so much fun and Steve had loved to watch Bucky be as happy as that.  
Back at home more kisses had been shared and the morning after they actually had a short talk about that. Even more kisses had followed after.

~*~

With a cautious and gentle press of his lips to Bucky’s neck, Steve took the vinyl cover from his hands and with quick movements had started the record and the rich sound of a brass big band filled the living room.

Steve held out a hand to Bucky with a grin. “Dance with me?” he ask.  
Bucky’s eyes crinkled softly and a small grin lifted the corners of his lips. “Did you ever have to ask?” he replied and very soon after they were gently swaying to the music.


	3. Journey to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grew up together. They looked after each other. They would give everything for each other. Their whole world revolved around each other... and then war happened.
> 
> This is my story of why 'The First Avenger' ended the way it did and how 'The Winter Soldier' came to be.
> 
> Now in podfic verison!

#  Journey to the past

[](http://s892.photobucket.com/user/moonlight_petal/media/Stuckycover_01_zps5f916f14.jpg.html)

 

Find the text version on AO3 [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2091756)

And download the mp3-podfic version [ here ](http://download1441.mediafire.com/dhuff4xb8kxg/lvwnkz2vcdadbdh/Journey+to+the+past.mp3)


	4. My heart, your anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Steve on a train roadtrip to help him with his trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to whydouwantaname on tumblr (as per usual by now XD). This has been long in the making, sorry about that.
> 
> Oh yeah and it's unbeta'd so typos and potential time fuck-ups might be there^^  
> And another, the podfic for this is on hold for now due to equipment issues.

[](http://s892.photobucket.com/user/moonlight_petal/media/My%20heart%20my%20anchor_zpsrhwygeii.jpg.html)

Steve Rogers loved his Harley Davidson motorcycle. It’s a gorgeous piece of art in his opinion and that said something, he was – national icon and Superhero aside- an artist after all. But Steve Rogers loved it not only for its beauty, first and foremost he loved it because it gave him independence. He could drive anywhere on it and he never had to take more than one person along anyway so it was perfect. 

It was perfect because Steve Rogers had one last secret, a secret nobody knew about, a secret that was in no Shield file or anywhere else. Okay, that was a lie, Bucky knew his secret, had known it all along even if he had trouble remembering and understanding why in the beginning when he had slowly been regaining his memory. He never commented on it though.

Steve Rogers hated trains. With a passion. Losing Bucky the way he did back on that fateful mission, on Zola’s train had scarred the supersoldier, had traumatised him enough that he never boarded another train again and since the subway in the city still was too similar to trains, he avoided them at all cost hence his adoration for his motorcycle.

Imagine his surprise when Bucky confronted him with his vacation plans. “Absolutely not, Buck. You know I’d do almost anything but this is one step too far!”  
“That’s exactly why you should do this. I love you bike, you know I do but I can’t run the risk that at some point it will be vital on a mission and you freeze up and get killed. I refuse to let that happen. You were always one to push your own limits, had no fear that you weren’t willing to at least try to conquer, why start now? That’s not who you are and I sure as hell won’t let you, especially not since the main reason for this in the first place is me, who isn’t dead and frozen against all odds but alive and breathing right here with you. I understand you have bad memories. Hell *I* have a shit ton of bad memories but I’m fighting them, trying to make good ones with you and the rest of the team. That’s why I want to do this with you.”

Steve groaned and sagged back into the kitchen chair. Bucky was right as he always was but he still didn’t like it. But it was true and a small smile grazed his lips as he remembered just the day before when Bucky had not only followed him into the elevator instead of opting for the stairs but had very skilfully used the breathing technique that Bruce had been teaching him to calm himself down and press the ‘stop’ button halfway up, pressing Steve against the wall to thoroughly snog him. It certainly was a very nice memory now. But this was a little different, he thought.

“But Interrail in Europe? Really Bucky?” he asked looking back at the thick envelope with tickets and brochures and whatever else information there could possibly be.

“Yes, really Steve. It’s perfect and I already cleared it all. Stark, Clint or Nat will fly us over and from there we can go wherever we want to for as long as we want provided the future of the world won’t be in peril. Just think about everything we can see.” He took a step closer, carefully slinging his arms around Steve’s neck. He still was cautious around Steve with his bionic arm, not trusting himself entirely with it still outside of the battlefield. “Paris, Stevie, Paris. You always wanted to visit the Louvre. And London, wouldn’t it be nice to see it the way it is now, not shattered by bombs? And I know history was terrible but I sure want to see the Germany of today, drink some beer there. And most important of all, my friend, Austria. And no don’t look at me like that, it’s the root of this fear and you know me, why fight with the branches if you can solve the problem at the root.” He pressed his lips against Steve’s nose, smiling because he could see in Steve’s eyes that he had won.

“I’m so going to regret this but alright if you already cleared it all, so be it.” He agreed resignedly, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s chest.  
“Perfect, we fly out tomorrow!”  
Of course they would, Bucky had always been extremely sure of himself.

And so their adventure began. Nat took them to London first, wishing them a good time with an extraordinarily smug but happy smile. She had teased Steve endlessly and pushing him to confess his feelings to Bucky the very moment she noticed them, remembering his quip about it ‘not being easy to find someone with similar life experience’. She was genuinely happy for them now.

So their first stop was London since Bucky had learned the hard way that it sometimes was just better to fight one battle at a time, preferably in an environment they new the language for a start. So they would tackle Steve’s fear of trains in general before they would take the next step of his fear of trains in Austria.

That very first time was nerve-wrecking. It wasn’t even a real train but a cart of the London Underground they took their first steps with. Bucky of all people knew trauma and panic attacks, but it didn’t prepare him to see Steve like that when it happened. It eerily reminded him of the Steve from decades ago, shivering from fever and in the throes of a severe asthma attack, Bucky had feared that he wouldn’t make it through back then.

He gentle had coaxed Steve away from the door again, ignoring the curious glances they attracted, talking Steve down the way he had done for Bucky many, many nights before.

They tried again the next day and the day after that with mostly the same results. And Bucky needed to try a different approach.  
So they stood once again on the platform, waiting for the tube to arrive. Bucky had his arms slung around Steve, feeling the soft tremors and the tension already.  
“Steve, look at me, calm down and listen to my voice alright? I know you can do this, you know why I know? Because you still are that small boy from Brooklyn in your heart who refused to back down from any fight. The only difference now is that you have the body to actually stand a chance. Nothing else has changed because I’m still right beside you to have your back. I know it’s difficult for you but I’m right here, alive and breathing. And when this train arrives any minute now, I want you to take a deep breath, close your eyes and follow me. Focus on me alone. I’m right here and I won’t leave your side, okay? Close your eyes now. Deep breathes. In and out.”

The taller man didn’t say anything, reaction time almost frozen from fear but it was obvious that he had listened, focused his whole attention on Bucky as he did what Bucky directed him to do. Momentarily blinded he let Bucky lead him inside the train cart. He whole instinct screamed at him to leave, to run as fast as he can with Bucky by his side, bundle the other up and keep him safe forever but Bucky would never let him.  
His breathing sped up again as the sensory experience was getting too much.

“Calm, Stevie, slow breaths, in and out. You’re doing really well and I’m right here. You can feel it, right? I’m alive, warm and breathing in the train, right next to you.” He took one of Steve’s arms and slung it around himself, his own hand covering Steve’s as he placed it right above his heart. “You feel this? My heart? You can use it as an anchor, I’m right here.” He whispered without break, doing his level best to keep Steve calm and focused. And it worked. It hurt in the beginning because Steve’s grip on his chest was almost to tight but it worked.

That first time they had taken a ride for two stations, the time after that they made five stations. Bucky was incredibly proud of Steve because it got easier. Two days of exploring the city of London by tube and they had a working system. Steve learned to control his fear and his breathing and was able to enter the carts with his eyes open by now. During the rides his focus never strayed from Bucky but that the smaller on could live with. Another invariable act was the curling of Steve’s arm around Bucky, placing his hand over his chest, concentrating on the obvious life-sign the moment they had found a corner to stand in. It had gotten a bit difficult when they first encountered the rush hour and it had been next to impossible to carve enough space for them to stay cuddled as usual but Bucky quickly adapted, leading Steve’s fingers around his own flesh wrist, fingertips pressed against his pulse point. To his utter delight it had worked like a charme.

The next step they had taken had been an actual train ride to a smaller town outside of London. That had gone surprisingly well and they decided together to take on the two hour trip the day after that down to Cardiff to visit the Doctor Who exhibition that Tony had been on about for forever.

They had spent an amazing day at the Exhibition and in the Bay, enjoying the fresh sea breeze in contrast to the London city air.

From the British Isle they finally continued their journey to Paris. That prospect and the ever present reassurance of Bucky’s heartbeat helped Steve with that particular travel.

Once there it got more than apparent that being friends with Tony Stark certainly had it’s perks the moment they arrived in their first class hotel suite, overlooking the whole of the evening city lights with direct view of the Eiffel Tower through the panorama window. That night they made love in the soft glow of the monument.  
Paris was mostly for Steve, the artist’s eyes glowing with all the beauty. Bucky spent days just sitting next to Steve watching him as he watched his surroundings, filling sketchbook after sketchbook. It had been a very long time since he had seen the blond man that inspired. It had been a sight to behold.

From Paris they travelled on to Germany, visiting the political capital. Steve had spent a long time quiet, lost in his own thoughts and with a slightly haunted expression at the war memorial. Bucky had left him be, occupied enough with his own thoughts. They travelled to Stuttgart after that. It hadn’t been on Bucky’s initial plan but Steve had reasoned that he had wanted to actually visit the city that he only had gotten a small glimpse of when they had picked up Loki there. So Stuttgart it had been and after that they had gone to Munich, fulfilling Bucky’s wish of drinking proper German beer.

With each journey they went on Steve was more at ease and Bucky smiled at that. On the longer trips there even were times when Steve let go of Bucky for some time to draw or eat. It was amazing how far the blonde had come. And then they made their way to Austria.

Bucky himself felt a little weird. His own memories were more blurry images but he knew that Steve’s were like HD pictures. The train into Austria hadn’t been all that bad although Steve had been tense like he hadn’t been for some time and he had Bucky’s wrist in a tight grip all the time.  
Once there however they had been supposed to go on a somewhat scenic trip that should have taken them pretty close to the place he had fallen. It hadn’t been one of Bucky’s better ideas, he knew that now. The trip had stood on shaky ground from the moment that Steve had seen the route but the moment they had arrived on the actual platform where the beautiful looking, old steam-engine train had already stood, Bucky had known all bets were off. Steve had started to tremble like a leaf in the wind, gasping for air and holding Bucky’s hand probably with enough force that he would have broken it if it hadn’t been the bionic one. It was so very similar to their very first try in London that Bucky hadn’t thought twice but had turned and pulled Steve back out of the station, throwing the two special tickets for that tour into a trashcan on the way out. He steered the blond to a couple of stone steps in the sun and pulled him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Bucky, I can’t…” he whispered brokenly and Bucky gentle stroked his fingers through the blond strands. “No, it’s alright, it’s fine, Stevie… it’s all fine. We don’t have to take that tour, it’s probably not even that great. The important thing is, we are together. We are fine, Stevie, I’m here, I’m alive. You’ve come so far and I’m so proud of you.” He pressed Steve’s hand over his own chest again, trailing soft kisses along his forehead and temple until he visibly felt how the taller man relaxed against him. “It’s still early how do you feel about taking that sketchbook of yours and visit the Schönbrunn Palace instead today and this afternoon we go and get ourselves a good cup of coffee in one of these famous coffee houses.”

And that’s what they did then. The short trips with the local city trains had been a little shaky but over all still alright and it had proved to be a good idea, the palace gave Steve a lot of inspiration once again and pushed the terrible memories back into a corner of his mind again. Neither of the two had been all that impressed with the inside if they were honest, but they had grown up with only the bare minimum you had needed to live, that over-abundance of pomp and frill made little sense to them, even in that new time. The outside and the rose garden however had kept both their attention for hours without a care about their surroundings. They had stood in a small grove surrounded by roses, sharing a deep and loving kiss when a sudden and warm shower of summer rain startled them apart. They had looked at each other, up at the sky and back to each other’s eyes and had started to laugh.  
Steve tightened his grip around Bucky and spun the small man in a gentle circle. “Thank you, Bucky!”  
“You’re welcome, punk!” the smaller one had winked and kissed Steve again, ignoring the slowly growing wetness of their clothes.


End file.
